Sloppy-Headed Sue
About 'Sloppy-Headed Sue' Richelle is sitting at Reception filing her nails. Barry delivers a fresh Bnkoffee with 3 mini-cups of Bnkow milk and 1 sachet of sugar neatly arranged on a tray. He stands awkwardly next to her as she files away. Richelle then pauses, and tuts rolling her eyes. She doesn't acknowledge Barry's existence, but she points at the empty space on desk where he usually always puts it, yet he stands there instead desperately wanting any reaction from Rich...Not today, Barry. Richelle sips at her Bnkoffee, clicking away on the computer mouse when she notices a soft banging sound coming from the main door. Her beautiful eyes look up from the screen and worriedly settle at the door. The fumbling continues. Richelle's model hands quickly reach for the 'emergency' button. It's basically just Mike's button but when Mike isn't available, Gruejor or Scran comes to the rescue of Richelle. Within 2 seconds, Mike slams against the wall not expecting to be going so fast. A dust cloud of bricks and wall slaps everywhere and this drifts slightly over to Richelle. "Mike! You silly idiot, this dust is all over me!" she says wafting her hand infront of her face. Mike gets down on one knee and gives her a gift to show how sorry he is. He always did this though and Richelle told him to, "stop being a pussy and listen," she sighs and rolls her eyes again, "and who wants that for a gift? You big, stupid ape." She was talking about Mike's gift, a chicken bone. "I need you to open the door for me, I sense danger..." Richelle's face sadly dropped after saying this, her puppy-dog eyes were too adorable! A shame that Mike can't see her. As Mike walks to the door, a destructively damaging blow takes the whole front of the main door completely off. After smoke has dispersed, *this stumbling and disgusting looking monster stepped in. The head of this thing has somehow been split, as if the brain has opened up giving it a 'cabbage-like' look. The whole head and face however, drifted in a swirly pattern like moving oil in water, it was very alien looking and dripped blood and fluids all down the body. Richelle sat shaking and scared behind the Reception desk pressing the emergency button as many times as she could. Mike was passed out in the rubble. With no response, Richelle watched this once-a-female-now-monster waddle towards her. The split brain flapped around, Rich squirmed awkwardly as it looked and sounded horrible. With sticky wet sounds, the head was wobbling and drooling more the closer it got to Rich. Then, with shock and amazement the cabbaged brain flaps once more but this time, it flapped shut - revealing a face. It took about 20 seconds for the face and head to adjust, firstly it connected together and inwards forming the hairline of the skull and a big slit down the face of this creature. The slit then got tighter and as if with magic, it forged so well that the slit had completely gone. All that was left was a beautiful female standing before Richelle. Gobsmacked, Richelle releases the emergency button and frowns at the woman. Rich says, "What are you?" nervously, and the woman replies with a clogged up and chokey voice, "Sue. Barry. Get him." She the chokes up a wedge of a raw-meat looking chunk of flesh. It plops on the desk in front of Richelle and quivers a little, making her scream in disgust! Whatever that was it had stopped moving instantly. Richelle calls Head Office and forwards a message for Barry to get to reception. An awkward silence is present as this woman stands waiting for Barry. Richelle can't think of anything to say, and there is a chill coming in from the large hole at the door. Rich has already thought several times about making this woman pay for the damage but, she'll do that later. The woman is stood tapping her fingers on the desk. Her short and boyish nails contained dirt under them, physically repulsing Richelle to the stomach. After 5 minutes, Barry comes running. Not like Mike did earlier but Barry did charge in so fast for Richelle that he slipped and tumbled down onto the rubble/Mike's body. He stood up speedily looking like a fat embarrassment, "At your service Ric-" he stops. He looks at the woman standing opposite Richelle and his eyes suddenly widen. He drops his mop carelessly in fear (something Barry never does) and steps back as if he'd seen something FAR worse than a ghost. He mumbles and stutters and apparent sweat begins to drench his forehead. He looks away from the woman and back at Richelle, "....Run." Rich was now hysterical with the failure of Mike or Barry's help as Barry attempts to run away. The second he said 'run', the woman screeched intensely, her head split wide open and like a meat-grenade her whole brain and skull explodes everywhere. The fragments of her brain shot out like arrows, darting and stabbing Barry in 5 different areas of his body. It took him down quickly, he tumbled once again like a fat embarrassment...Richelle was safe, but did have brain fluids and blood all over her. Barry is currently recovering and is unable to talk. Whoever this woman was knew him though, and Barry knew who or what she was too. We thought this would be the end, but during Barry's recovery we have discovered some unsettling news. His head has started to bulge and his face is even wider than normal. We believe he has been infected by this thing. Keeping constant checks on Barry is vital, if he turns into a Sloppy-Headed Sue then his life won't last much longer. Our thoughts are with him.